ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Many Dimensions
Many_dimensions is a…toys come to life game comprised of combined elements from lego dimensions and skylanders created by joshuakrasinski and it will consist of ten years Plot when an evil villain by the name of multilord plans to take over the multiverse and tunr the citizens of said world into slaves the elder summons sonic the hedgehog spongebob sqaurepants and judy hopps to recruit heroes to stop him through the dimensions travels they recruit donatello,billy the blue ranger,and dr.wakemen to prepare a machine to stop multilord but then the heroes are struck by lightning but as he does the elder is hit and killed but all hope is not lost as the elder tell of a special person who can help as he gives a portal to a mystery dimension which reveals to be the real world where a player named cody webb is playing the game at first he questions it but then makes improvements to judy's car with that the heroes travel back to the many dimensions game where cody is saluted but after the three heroes leave cody drinks some juice and almost choke saying he thinks he swallowed a dart judy sonic and spongebob are then gathered just in time to defeat multilord when they gather all the heroes they've met and form the mandy bot they then defeat multilord as he is sent down a pit and swears he will return the heroes celebrate and return home saying they're goodbyes after the credits roll multilord is seen in the pit still falling and says well her i am and after the last of the credits the elder revived says what i miss? much to the heroes delight year one worlds wwe slam city spongebob squarepants teenage mutant ninja turtles zootopia sonic the hedgehog (satam version) chuck e cheeses the amazing world of gumball who framed roger rabbit darkwing duck mighty morphin power rangers big hero six the muppets mega man year 2 street fighter the loud house mighty magiswords the looney tunes show tiny toon adventures the nostalgia critic my little pony friendship is magic a fairly odd movie grow up timmy turner swat kats radical squadron the angry birds movie bucky o hare tuff puppy harvey beaks the grim adventures of billy and mandy thundercats year 3 jojo's bizzare adventure skylanders academy secret squirrel scooby doo club penguin epic mickey planet dolan halo homestar runner my little pony equestria girls phineas and ferb suicide squad the matrix digimon robocop samurai pizza cats fairly oddparents year 4 kung fu panda shrek the flintstones the jetsons the karate kid the real ghostbusters penguins of madagascar archie fairy tail dragonball z ratchet and clank gi joe rocko's modern life wander over yander Year 5 wreck it ralph inside out skunk fu my life as a teenage robot crash bandicoot despicable me minecraft 3 2 1 penguins henry danger ben 10 pac man and the ghostly adventures star fox transformers Year 6 marvel universe the lego movie sonic boom animaniacs loonatics unleashed yo kai watch peanuts kids next door ducktales teenage mutant ninja turtles (movie) mixels nintendo universe rio lilo and stitch extreme ghostbusters Year 7 1987 teenage mutant ninja turtles el tigre the adventures of manny rivera futurama gravity falls hero 108 Hop inspector gadget moana storks talking tom and friends the nut job the toxic avenger toontown online trolls the mask men in black chowder monsters university space jam year 8 paw patrol rayman robot chicken the simpsons dc superhero girls looney tunes foster's home for imaginary friends the wacky adventures of ronald mcdonald mickey mouse shorts fnaf world biker mice from mars harvey birdman attorney at law randy cunningham ninth grade ninja nickelodeon movies star wars miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir year 9 steven universe bolt marvel cinematic universe wabbit terminator genisys disney's aladdin overwatch uncle grandpa batman vs superman dawn of justice disney's gargyoles generator rex leathel weapon the hobbit the cw universe Year 10 bill and ted's excellent adventure pj masks the adventures of sonic the hedgehog the o.w.c.a files super smash bros aaron stone yin yang yo james bond star wars rebels disney xd universe the powerpuff girls Bonus worlds larryboy the animated series hotel Transylvania hook hoodwinked Easter eggs underfist (easter egg in billy and mandy world) doctor who (the tardis is seen in the wander over yander world) star vs the forces of evil (star is seen waving to the audience in the wander over yander world while marco grabs her and then smiles embarrassed at the audience) back to the future (marty and doc are seen playing cards in the rocko's modern life world)